Sound of Snow Falling
by PurpleHale
Summary: On that day when she heard the Sound of Snow Falling, she confessed her feelings. He rejected her and it hurt her so bad. Now six months had passed, she finally decided to move on but by some twisted fate, she met him again. -YahiroMegumi-
1. Confession

Sound of Snow Falling

Special A © Minami Maki

Please Enjoy!

**.................................................................**

**Sound of Snow Falling**

**Chapter One: Confession**

**.................................................................  
**

...

On that day, I Yamamoto Megumi decided to confess to Saiga Yahiro, the guy that I unexpectedly fell in love with. Also on that same day, he, Saiga Yahiro broke my heart, the day where I could hear the sound of the falling snow.

...

...

...

_December 19, 2008_

"_Megumi-chan?" Jun asked when he noticed her older sister was fully dressed. "Are you going out?"Megumi scribbled on her sketchbook. _**Yes. **_Megumi was wearing a pink dress over with a thick blue coat. A white headband kept her hair in place._

"_Will you be out late?" he asked again. It was almost Christmas and he was surprised that his sister got something to do. She scribbled again. _**I'm not sure. But I'll call you.**

_Megumi wore her shoes and turn the knob to open the door. She went out of their house. "Megumi-chan, Mother called again." Jun said with a worried tone while running after her. She turned her head and nodded. Jun halted and waved goodbye. "Then be careful on your way."_

_She walked towards the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. Upon arriving, she rode the bus and sat on the farthest seat. Her heart was beating furiously the moment she woke up. She can't believe that she was able to summon enough strength to call him._

_This was the day that she finally decided to confess to Yahiro her feelings. She was nervous, very nervous. _

_A year had passed since the Hikari incident and everyone in S.A went back to normal. Kei and Hikari were finally engaged after six months. Akira and Tadashi's relationship has turn for the better but Akira beating Tadashi up still remained. Ryuu-nii's relationship with Finn was still slow as ever as Ryuu-nii keeps on prioritizing his beloved pet animals._

_Jun, on the other hand, stopped running away when Sakura appears. It seems he had finally accepted the fact that Sakura liked him even if he turned into Inner Jun. But Yahiro and her, their relationship was vague. She didn't know where she stands or what their relationship is. Are they mere friends or lovers? She didn't know._

_So before making a drastic decision, she needed to know what the real score is. And last week, she invited him to a date. He accepted it telling her that he didn't have anything to do._

_The bus halted. She got out and crossed the street. She went inside the coffee shop where they frequently meet. She sat on the farthest seat again and waited. Knowing him, he would be a few minutes late. She heaved a sigh._

"_Did you wait long?" A voice asked. Megumi looked up to meet Yahiro's smiling face. She scribbled on her sketchbook. _**Nope. I just arrived.**

_Yahiro took the seat across her. He raised a hand to call the waitress. The waitress gave them both a menu. She scanned it and pointed to the waitress her order. The waitress jotted their orders and left._

_Yahiro was wore a blue polo shirt and black pants. Over his polo was a red coat. Both ears wore matching red earrings. As always he bore a bored yet authoritative aura. His eyes are as sharp as before and his smiles still mysterious as ever. She hid a blush._

"_So, what are you planning for today?" He asked and rested his chin on his right palm. His sharp eyes bore at her. "This better be fun since you asked me to spend my precious time today here."_

**Then what does Yahiro want to do? **_She wrote down. "Hmm… " Yahiro rubbed his chin. "I'll leave it to you." He smiled. Megumi was dumbfounded. Why did I fell in love with this idiot!!!? She thought._

**Movies? **_She wrote. "Eh… I'm not in the mood."Yahiro said._

**Amusement Park? **_She scribbled. "I went there last time."_

_A vein popped. This guy didn't change at all. He's still playing with her. Her thoughts got cut when the waitress arrived with their orders. She laid their orders on the table. Megumi still pissed shoved a large quantity of food on her mouth. _

_Yahiro watched her in amusement as she ate her order. This girl really managed to pique her interest. He then slowly ate his meal while watching her. "You're forgetting your diet, you know." He said as he drank his cup of tea. Megumi glared at him and continued eating._

_He sighed. "I don't mind going to the museum, though." Megumi was about to drink her juice but halted. She immediately got her sketchbook and scribbled. _**Then we will go to museum after lunch. **_She smiled. Yahiro looked the other way hiding the blush that colored his cheeks._

_After lunch they walked towards the museum. They passed the nearby park and Megumi saw a lot of lovers having fun. She sighed. The mere thought of the two of them acting like that is impossible. Yahiro was never the sweet type to her. She erased the thought._

_They now reached the shopping district. Yahiro was silently following her. She took secret glances on him. Like their other dates, Yahiro never held her hand or put his arms around her. Maybe he didn't really felt the same like her._

"_Ara, is that you Megumi?" A voice came from behind. Yahiro and her turned around and saw Akira walking towards her. Behind her was a… a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. Tadashi was carrying a lot of paper bags and boxes._

_Akira hugged her then glared at Yahiro. "Don't you dare do anything to Megumi-"she threatened him. Yahiro just smiled at her. "There's nothing to worry about Akira-chan." Yahiro said. Megumi looked at Yahiro. Yahiro was very happy; his reaction now was not like a while ago. He enjoys being with Akira than with her. She could feel her heart being twisted. It hurts._

"_So, where are you going?" Akira asked. _

"_We're about to go to the museum."Yahiro replied. _

"_Eh… the museum, that sounds good." Tadashi said as he approached._

"_But! The forest still sounds fun." He said. Akira punched him. "Keep that to yourself!!!"_

_Megumi was able to temporarily forget the pain she felt. "It hurts, you know." Tadashi retorted. "Neh.. Megumi-chan, the forest still sounds exciting, right?"He said and winked at her. Megumi giggled and scribbled to her sketchpad. _**You might be right, I could sing there peacefully too.**

_Tadashi's face turned pale. Megumi's eyes widen when she felt a murderous intent from Yahiro. She quickly faces Yahiro to just see his sour-face. _

**What's the problem, Yahiro?**

"_If you really want to go to the forest then just go!!!" He said angrily and glared at her. Megumi shook in fright. He bid farewell to Akira and walked away. Megumi bowed down to Akira and Tadashi and run after Yahiro._

_Yahiro was walking too fast that Megumi can't catch up to him. She was about to reach her limit. "Yahiro, wait up!!!" she yelled as she stopped and pant._

_Yahiro's eyes widen and faced her way. "Don't talk and especially yell!!!!" He walked back to her. "How many times have I told you to not speak!!!?" he said angrily._

**Then, why is Yahiro angry at me? **_Yahiro wiped his face with his right palm. _

"_I'm not angry."_

**Yes, you are.**

"_I'm not."_

**Yes, you are.**

_A vein popped. "I said I'm not angry!!!" He said calmly but his eyes were dim. Megumi backed away. _**I'm sorry, if I made Yahiro angry. **_Her eyes focused on the ground._

_He sighed. "Let's go." Megumi looked up and saw him extending his hand to her. Megumi hesitated for a bit then reached his hand._

_Night was fast approaching, Megumi was able to enjoy the time they spend on the museum that she forgot the time. As they left the place, Yahiro led her to a restaurant. The waiter led them to a vacant table. She sat silently as the waiter approached again and offered the menu._

_She took a glance at Yahiro. He noticed and looked at her. "What? Is there anything you want?" He asked as he gave the menu back to the waiter after telling his order. Megumi got her sketchbook and wrote. _**Did Yahiro have fun?**

_A heavy silence enveloped them. "Not at all." He said as he closed his eyes and rested his chin on his right palm. Megumi let out a soft sigh. She expected the result coming from him. It was always like this. It seems to Yahiro, she's not an important person unlike Akira-chan._

_The mere mention of her name, pains her. She loved Akira-chan, it's not her fault that Yahiro loves her. Yes, loving someone is really hard. When you love somebody, especially an unrequited love hurts the most. _

"_But I need to be strong and brave." Megumi thought. As their order came they ate silently. The rest of the night flew fast. They were now walking back to the park. Silence still enveloped them. Megumi noticed the bright lights that surrounded the park. A few more days before Christmas arrive. A few more days left before they have to make a decision._

_Megumi halted. Yahiro who kept walking also stopped as the woman beside her halted. "Oi, what are you doing!?" He asked as she dragged him into the park. Megumi found a large fleet of stairs. _

"_A temple?" she thought. Then she dragged Yahiro up. As they reached the top, they were greeted by a wonderful view. Since the place was higher, it was colder than before. She shivered and tucked herself more into her coat. But aside the cold temperature, Megumi loved the sight, it was very lovely. She could see the city from above and it sparkled with all the lights and stuff._

_She glanced at Yahiro and saw him smile, she blushed. She immediately looked away hoping he didn't see her red face. "You picked quite a nice spot." He said and rested his hands on the railing._

**Does Yahiro think this is fun? **_She scribbled. Yahiro looked at her. He chuckled a little. "Hmm… maybe? Or maybe not?" He teased. Megumi pouted. This guy really is despicable. But… but he fell in love with this despicable guy. Yet, it's a lie. He's actually a very kind person. Yahiro tends to act as the bad guy to protect the people. And that was one of the reasons why she accidentally fell for him._

_He was also the one who gave her courage to sing. He was her strength. She took a deep breath and faced him. This is it. This is the time that I have to settle the score. Yahiro who was looking at the surrounding noticed her sudden movements._

_He met her gaze and was taken a back seeing her all serious at all. Megumi dropped her sketchbook. She took another deep breath._

"_Yahiro…" she started._

_Yahiro's eyes widen. "Idiot! What are you doing? Don't speak." He was about to pick her sketchbook but stopped when Megumi took his hands. His eyes widen again._

"_Yahiro… " she called again. She held his hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. Yahiro himself was confused._

"_I've invited you out to tell you something." Megumi said after taking another deep breath. "Yahiro, I… I love you!!!" she said._

_Yahiro was speechless. He smiled. "Ah, look. I won't do anything to Akira-chan. So you don't have to do this again." Megumi froze. A vein popped. "After using my precious voice he still thought this was a lie." She thought as she clenched her fists._

"_This… this is not like the first one. I really love Yahiro." She tried once more. _

_A long pause came. "Does Yahiro feel the same way that I do or not?"_

_Yahiro closed his eyes and opened them again. "I'm sorry. Those feelings I can't answer them." As she heard those words, Megumi thought the whole world stopped. She refused to accept it but seeing Yahiro not looking at her, she finally understood._

"_I see." She said fighting to stop the tears falling. Akira-chan… Akira-chan is more important to him. And he will love Akira-chan forever. Megumi forced a smile on her lips. "Thank you for the day, Yahiro." She said._

"…_and goodbye." She added and ran away. On that day, where the first snow fell on Japan, Yahiro broke my heart._

_...  
_

---

...

Megumi took a deep breath. Six months had passed since that incident happened. Yahiro was her first love and also the first man who broke her heart into pieces. After hearing his answer, that was the final sign she waited before accepting their mother's decision.

She looked outside the window. The afternoon wind blew softly. Six months was long enough to bury her feelings for him but no matter how she tried the memories she shared with him still lingered. She closed her eyes.

"Megumi-san? Shall we go?" A voice came from behind. Megumi turned towards the voice and smiled. "Let's go, Paul-san."

Megumi and Jun was enrolled at the grandest musical school in London. Paul Heidrich, a German violinist prodigy and fellow student. He was Jun's classmate and they became friends. Paul was the one who kept her company in school whenever Jun was not insight.

After passing the local music store they halted to bid farewell since they each take opposite ways. "See you then, Megumi-san." Paul said and handed her a bouquet of fresh lilies. Megumi was shocked at first but took the bouquet from him.

"Thank you, Paul-san," she thanked and bowed. Both of them smiled. As Paul took the other way, Megumi stayed until she could only see his silhouette. She walked the other way and was about to continue when she heard a voice from the café located beside the musical store.

"Eh… you seem very delighted?" Megumi's eyes widen. She knew this voice, this familiar voice. She was about to shook the fact away that Yahiro could be here. As she turned towards the direction of the voice, she saw Yahiro sitting on a table his chin rested on his left palm.

"Is he your lover?" he asked a wide smile plastered on his handsome face.

Megumi felt all her hair stand. She froze from the spot and can't move from where she's standing.

...

...

...

_Yahiro is in London!!?_

_...  
_

...

...

_Why? _

...

_..._

_...  
_

_Why? _

...

...

...

_Why of all people, she has to see Yahiro!!!?_

...

...

...

_Is fate really that cruel!?_

…

…

"Ya… Yahiro, what are you doing here!?!?"

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Yo! Purple Hale here...

Sorry for the long absence. I know I'm suppose to update the other fics but I'm still suffering from writer's block. This one was made during my vacation and it's been accumulating dust so I decided to post it already.

Special A is one of my fave shoujo manga, and this couple is my favorite aside from Tadashi&Akira. Yahiro is such a cute guy and I was hoping that a separate manga for them will be made. :D

P.S. This will be the second time I'm using a Rurouni Kenshin OST for a title :D


	2. Pursuit

Sound of Snow Falling

Special A © Minami Maki

Please Enjoy!

**....................................................**

**Chapter Two**

**Pursuit**

**.....................................................**

...

_6 months ago…_

...

_Waking up earlier than usual, Sakura stormed the Saiga residence. It's already the start of a new year yet Jun didn't even show up. Even though they're not officially going out, he should have at least called her up to make sure that he was still alive. But no, she didn't even receive a single call. Pissed about it, she decided to pay Yahiro a visit since she was free and it's been a while since they saw each other._

_Sakura actually wanted to pour all her feelings out to Yahiro but was surprised to meet a troubled Yahiro. As she entered the mansion, a servant led her to the beautiful garden of the Saiga residence. She found Yahiro sitting on a bench, legs crossed but what surprised her most was that Yahiro had a blank stare._

_She walked towards him. "Oi, Yahiro?" she called out. But she got no response from him. She let out a sigh. She then called again. "Y-A-H-I-R-O!!!" She waved her hand in front of his face. _

"_What do you think your doing, Sakura?" he asked. Her eyes widen and she automatically took a step back. "You were dozing off." Yahiro raised an eyebrow. "Me? Dozing off?" He asked completely shocked. Sakura nodded._

"_Is there something bothering you?" Sakura asked. Yahiro paused. He looked away then back to her. "She… after she called me out, she never called again." He then bent his body and clasped his hands together. "I found it a bit unsettling, not that I was waiting for her to call." He added._

_Sakura took a moment to process what Yahiro was talking about. "Todou Akira-san?" Sakura thought. "I was just teasing her about that then she suddenly ran away." Sakura paused. "So it wasn't Akira-san? Then we're talking about Yamamoto Megumi here." She concluded._

_Her eyebrow twitched upon thinking of Yamamoto. "Tsk. What troublesome siblings they are." She whispered. "They're making a fool of us." She added bitterly. Yahiro bought his gaze on Sakura who was mumbling words he can't comprehend._

_He was acting weird. He was never this troubled before but that face it haunted him even in his sleep. She was about to cry but she held her tears, she was never a good actress so he can easily read her. Was she really that serious? He was just joking, teasing her to be exact. Now he felt guilty, did he gone too far. Yahiro just let out a sigh. _

_...  
_

_- - -_

...

_Classes were to resume this day; the long winter break has finally ended. Spring has just arrived, some were hyped to go back to school and some were not. Yahiro didn't even get to enjoy his free time for some woman was occupying his head._

_He really needed to solve this problem fast or else it will haunt him more and more. He then decided to visit the S.A; he brought Sakura with him to hide his real motives. It was late afternoon when they entered the campus. Some students were on their way home, others were going to attend their club activities._

_They walked towards the greenhouse where the S.A normally resides. As they opened the door they were greeted by a gloomy atmosphere. He and Sakura looked at each other confused. It was kind of awkward entering it unlike the other times they went to visit. _

"_Ara, Yahiro? Sakura?" came from Karino Tadashi, son of the Head of the School. He was still wearing that stupid face of his that irritates him. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Come in." He then led them to the benches where the other S.A members reside. _

"_Oi, Yahiro and Sakura came to visit." Tadashi announced. Everyone came into a halt. They remained stiff. "Ha-ha, i-it's ni-nice t-to s-yee y-you Sa-kuu-ra… Ya-hii-ro." Hikari greeted as she rose from her seat to welcome them. The two were still confused, everyone was acting strange. Tadashi offered them seats. Kei, who in that time was in a conference meeting in their company, was not present. Ryu was still the same, still brought animals at school and right now he was holding a platypus he dearly named, Moko-kun._

_Yahiro silently searched for her but she was nowhere in sight. "Neh, where is Jun-kun?" Silence enveloped the whole room once again. Ah, right, he just now realized that the twins where not present too._

"_I've been calling him for the past three days and he didn't even answer me." Sakura added. Still no response from the remaining S.A. "Oi, what's wrong with you people? Where is Jun-kun? Is he hiding again?" she asked playfully trying to change the mood._

"_Gomen." Ryu said and bowed towards them. _

_Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" _

"_Jun and Megumi already left the country." A voice coming from the entrance of the greenhouse said. Yahiro's eyes widen. "Kei-kun?"_

"_What do you mean, Kei-kun?" Sakura stood up, her whole body shaking. "Don't joke around, this is not funny, you know!" _

"_I am not lying to you, Sakura." Kei replied as he walked towards his normal seat. "We just received a call from them yesterday; they left the country before the year ended." Akira who was busy making tea arrived and comforted Sakura. _

"_Here, Sakura, drink this, it'll calm you down." Akira said and offered her a jasmine tea. The aroma filled the room and made her relax a bit. Yahiro remained silent still analyzing the current situation. _

"_Where did they go?" He finally blurted out._

_Everyone turned their heads to Yahiro. Pain stricken faces met his sharp gaze. "They never told us where they went." Akira replied. "But… this is so sudden." Sakura barely spoke. "I know, even Ryu didn't know about this." _

_Yahiro stood up and grabbed Ryu's collar. "YOU'RE THEIR GUARDIAN, RIGHT!?" Ryu looked the other way. The poor platypus got scared and hops down, hiding from his master's attacker. "I'm sorry." He apologized as he clenched his right fist. "How pathetic!" He let go of his collar and rushed out of the greenhouse. "Yahiro!!!" Sakura tried to call him but he didn't look back._

_...  
_

_- - -_

...

_Yahiro slammed his door shut. He was still angry, he was furious about what happened a while ago. He entered the bathroom and washed his face. He looked at the mirror and found a pathetic man. "Shit!" He cursed and punched the mirror. It broke to pieces and his hand started bleeding._

"_Young master!?" His servant who heard the shattered of glasses panic and immediately left to fetch some medicine. He needed to cool his head. He was too fired up. That's it; he needed a shower, a nice cold shower. He shed off his clothes and entered the shower booth, turned the knob on. _

_The cold water had finally taken effect. His rationality finally returned. Now is the time for him to analyze some things. He turned the knob off, grabbed the nearby towel and dried himself. The bleeding already stopped. He went out of the bathroom to find his servant waiting while carrying a medical kit. He sighed._

_He sat on his bed and let the servant treat his wound. Now to start analyzing some stuff, he needed to examine himself first. _

_Firstly:_

_Why was he that angry when he knew that she left? Answer? Yahiro paused. That's a good question. Why am I getting angry over this stuff? Normally I just rub these thoughts off. Then he arrived on an answer, it was because she didn't even bother to say goodbye._

_Wait scratch that off, it was such a childish reason. When Kei-kun left for London, he didn't even care. Why care for someone he just met for a year? And to be exact a woman that she barely knew. _

_Answer? Wait? This whole fiasco started when she invited him that day. Yahiro's eyes widen. Was it his fault? Was he the reason she left? Yahiro slapped his forehead as he remembered the time where she seriously stated her feeling for him. Okay, now he really looked stupid._

_Then here comes that guilty feeling he felt when she ran away with teary-eyes. He gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, young master!" His servant apologized. "Huh?" Yahiro was dumbfounded. Then he laughed. The servant was finished wrapping his wounds. He patted his shoulder and said, "You may leave, now." The servant quickly stood up and rushed his way out from the room._

_Great! He must think I'm crazy. Now, before returning to his analysis, he got up and reached for the phone. "Hello? Young master?" a low voice came from the receiver. "I want you to search for someone; she left the country last year." Yahiro instructed. "Roger." Yahiro then ended the conversation._

_Then the phone rang. Yahiro tilted his head. "He's fast?" He answered it to only hear the voice of his father. He never liked hearing from his father but what can he do when he was just his son. His father's authoritative voice came from the other line. Yahiro's eyes widen upon hearing what his father said. He took a deep breath. "Yes, father as you wish." He replied._

_Yahiro then sat on his bed. His father wanted him to return to London to finally have a hands-on practice on holding their businesses in London. He laid his body on the bed as he felt that his every muscle where that tense. His father really has the worst timing in the world. He was already having problems on this unknown feeling for that woman and now here comes his father._

_He let out a sigh. The phone rang for the second time. He used all his strength to get up from the bed. _

"_Yes?" he answered. He was so tired that he wanted to sleep for a day. "Young master, I have already found Yamamoto Megumi." Yahiro's eyes widen. "Where is she?"_

_Yahiro heard the rustling of papers on the other line. "Currently, Yamamoto Megumi is residing in London with her parents and twin brother. She's attending the renowned conservatoire, The Royal Academy of Music." Yahiro's lips formed a grin._

_For the first time in his life, he wanted to hug his father. Now his problem will be solved by meeting her. He can finally find the answer for this problem of his. "Thanks. I owe you one, Philip." He then put the phone down and immediately went to his closet._

_...  
_

_- - -_

...

It's been two days since he arrived in London, he was able to finish his transfer for only a day and that gave him a lot of time to plan their meeting. Afternoon already came in London, he decided to wait for her along the Marylebone Road so he went to a nearby coffee shop, beside it resides the local music store of the place.

Hours passed and it was already quarter to four, Yahiro was already alert on finding her form along the crowds. And as if fate drew him to her, he saw her walking gracefully towards his direction. She was smiling and was chatting merrily with a guy that he didn't know.

They halted in front of the music store, they talked for a moment and the guy handed her a bouquet of flowers where she returned with a sweet smile. Yahiro's eyes widen, he clutch his chest for the second time. He was surprised of the sudden fast beating of his heart. He thought that it'll explode any second.

He actually felt this when he saw Akira and that idiot Karino together but it faded quickly. But why, why is this feeling still lingering with him? He wanted to strangle the guy, probably drop him from the highest tower in the city.

And for the second time he felt jealous, the first one was when they went out and she was talking merrily to that idiot Karino. _"Fuck!" _he cursed. As the guy left the opposite way, she started walking again. He was unsure of what to say but he wanted her to know of his presence. Only look at him, smile at him and finally talk to him.

....

"Eh, you seem delighted?" he asked.

...

She paused from her position.

...

"Is he your lover?" He faked a smile as she faced towards his direction.

...

Ya…Yahiro? What are you doing here? She asked her eyes widen in confusion.

...

"Long time no see, Yamamoto Megumi."

…

…

...

As he looked at her, there was only one thing on his mind. He will take her back; he will make her love him again. He will do anything to make her, his again.

...

...

...

And this is the start of Saiga Yahiro's pursuit.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**Yo! Purple Hale here. I've been wanting to finish chapter two quickly but I can't find the right things to add in the story. And I think there are still a lot of plot-holes in this story. So I think I'll solve it in the later chapters. Sorry for the delay... Gomenasai ;A;

I thank you for the reviews, alerts and fave. I didn't think this will be liked since this is my first time writing a Shoujo Manga inspired story. Chapter Two is about Yahiro's POV since I started it with Megumi in the first chapter. Sorry for all the flashbacks, it'll end I think in this and will now move on the present. Thank you for the wait! :D

Reviews are always appreciated ^.^


	3. Goodbye Again

Sound of Snow Falling

Special A © Minami Maki

Please Enjoy!

**..........................................**

**Chapter 3**

**Goodbye Again**

**..........................................  
**

**---**

"_Ya…Yahiro, why are you here!!??"_

"_Long time no see, Yamamoto Megumi."_

---

....

Megumi wandered her eyes, uncomfortably sitting on a metal chair. It was filled with the rich aroma of coffee. The place was perfectly settled on the middle of the metro. Students from the same academy are relaxing as they have their coffee breaks, nicely chatting with their friends.

But she can't even relax and smile like them for opposite on her direction sat Yahiro, intently watching her. Yahiro still carrying that plastic smile of his made Megumi shiver in fear. She never thought that she'll be having coffee with him again. He was comfortably seated, his face supported by his right palm.

It was a pretty much surprise when she saw Yahiro. What is he doing here in London? She actually thought and even hoped that it was because of her. But knowing Yahiro, why would he waste his time looking for someone he dumped before.

The heavy silence was suffocating her. She needed to breathe and relax. Maybe this meeting was pure accident. She gathered all her strength and faced him. Their eyes met, his gaze was as sharp as ever, it's like it passes through her body.

"What a coincidence meeting you here, Yahiro." she said. No response. Yahiro still gazed at her as if he was frozen there like a statue. She was about to say something when she was cut off. "Since when did you start talking?" he asked.

Megumi blinked. She was surprised that Yahiro would ask about it. "It's when I met Paul-san at the academy." Megumi replied. "He told me that even though I protect my voice by not talking, I'm depriving myself of the privilege given to me." She added a soft smile on her lips. "He said that I was fortunate to have a voice unlike those who were mute."

Yahiko grew silent. "Is there something wrong?" Megumi asked confused on his sudden silence. "Nope, nothings wrong." He answered. Megumi tilted her head. Yahiko was more silent than before. She remembered that he always started the conversation and it always end up on him teasing her.

A waiter approached her and asked for her order. She got herself a latte. "So Yahiro, what are you doing in London?" she asked. Yahiro looked at her. "Who is this Paul?" he asked. Megumi's eyes widen. He actually changed the subject. "Am I right? Is he your lover?" His tone was teasing and she even hoped that he was jealous but that's impossible.

_I guess Yahiro really has no feelings for me._ She thought as she let out a sigh. "Paul-san is a special person to me." She replied. "Hm. I see." He said as he took a sip from his coffee. "So even in London, you're still hunting men."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. _What!? You make me sound like a slut!!! _Megumi wanted to bite his head off. _How could you tell me those things when you dumped me idiot, Yahiro. _Megumi clench her fists trying to control herself. It's wiser to just let his comment off than letting it go through her.

"You didn't answer my question." Megumi was really pissed now. How could this guy make her so mad and yet she actually feel happy seeing him. And she was just thinking of forgetting this pathetic guy. Life is really cruel.

...

- - -

...

Yahiro was burning inside. But due to his years of practice of having a persona, he was able to mask his expressions. So it just took him another man to finally make him realize that he has feelings for this girl. _How dare you talk about your man in front of me?_ Yahiko smirked. _Jealousy? How more pathetic could I become for you, Yamamoto Megumi!?!?_

"Why didn't you even tell the S.A about you twins leaving?" He asked. "Sakura was furious, you know." Megumi looked away towards the window. _And I also feel the same way. How dare you leave without saying anything to me?_

"Is everyone angry at us?" Megumi asked softly. Yahiro broke from his thoughts. He froze from his seat. He never thought that looking at Yamamoto Megumi's about to cry face again will make him weak. He was panicking inside. He was trying to think of possible solutions to stop her from bursting into tears. _Women! Too fragile!_

"They're not angry." He said. "But they were sad that you didn't even tell them anything." Megumi tried to stop her tears from falling. "Really?" She asked. Yahiro was about to hand her his handkerchief but he immediately hid it when the waiter arrive with her order.

She got the tissue and wiped the corner of her eyes. "We really intended to leave without saying anything. We don't want to sadden the S.A so we chose not to bid farewell." Megumi explained. "What Selfish Kids!" Yahiro replied. Megumi raised her head to meet his gaze.

"Did you think they'll be happy?" Yahiro's eyes focused on her. "I'm sorry." Megumi apologized; she covered her face with her palms. Megumi raised her head when she felt Yahiro patting her head.

"Idiot! If you just explain it to them they'll understand. No need to waste your tears on it." He faced the window to hide his flushing face. _Why am I thinking she's cute now? Grr! Stupid thoughts! _Her troubled face was starting to look cute on him.

_Why are you being sweet now, Yahiro _she thought. _You're making me fall for you again and you're just making it harder for me to forget you._

"As long as you know it's your fault." He said with authority flashing another of his fake smiles. Megumi's mouth gaped. **Evil Yahiro revived! **_Wait! Scratch that last thought she had. He's still despicable as ever. _Megumi thought.

"Why is Yahiro here?" she asked again. Yahiro looked at her. "Ah, my father told me to return to London. So starting tomorrow, I'll be studying at the University of Westminster." He said his smile widening. Megumi froze.

_University of Westminster!? That's very near her school!!! Does this mean she has to see Yahiro everyday!!??_ She was raging inside._ No! Megumi, you already decided to forget this guy._ She clenched her fists again. She was already tired chasing after him. She was tired of getting hurt. _Grip yourself together, Megumi!!! You finally made a decision._

With a determined face, she looked up at Yahiro who was looking outside. Her heart still beat faster than normal but not like before. Her feelings were slowly fading away. She smiled bitterly.

...

- - -

_I'm on the outside, looking in  
What do I see?  
So much of this left to begin  
Where would I be?  
I'm on the outside, looking in  
Cover me through this night_

_- - -_

_...  
_

They left the coffee shop and just walked towards the same direction. No one dared to talk, it was a silent journey.

…

_Guess I don't know what's, left to say  
But hear me out  
All of the dreams of, yesterday  
Keep breaking me down  
What's on the outside, can you say  
Or am I getting carried away._

…

Yahiro watched her in the corner of his eyes. She was the not the same Megumi who would get giddy, excited and shy walking beside him. She was walking like he was not with her, like he never existed. He was about to say something when she stopped and faced him.

…

_It's in your mind__  
It's in your eyes  
So it's goodbye again_

…

Yahiro was frozen. The Megumi in front of him exceeded a mature glow. He was being trapped. He can't escape. He was falling hard right now.

…

_It's way past time  
For one last try  
So it's goodbye again._

…

"Yahiro." She said. She met his eyes.

He just remained frozen there.

"I… I've already decided to forget everything about you." She started. "Although I feel happy seeing you again, I'm tired."

"I don't want to get hurt anymore… so"

"I don't want to see you again."

...

...

...

"Goodbye."

_..._

_Goodbye... again._

_...._

_- - -  
_

I don't know how long I've been standing here.

Those words that came out from her mouth still lingered in my ears.

I can still see her faded silhouette from here.

I've began to remember her smiles and laughs.

It hurts.

It really hurts.

He wanted to cry but tears failed to fell from his eyes.

For the first time, he felt weak.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**Yo! Purple Hale here. Gaaahh~ It tooked me almost forever to think of what will happen to Chap3. I was glad I was able to squeeze something out from my brain. Then again I hope you like this. The story is now leaning to Angst. But I'm not sure if the emotions are properly put so yeah... I don't know if this will make your manry hearts react. The title of chapter three was a pretty old song but I was listening to it many times in repeat. :3 I love it!

I'll be taking a short break. Midterms are fast approaching and I'm seriously flailing... DDDx

Reviews are appreciated. Ja'ne ^

P.S. I went berserk when I found out that Yahiro and Len (La Corda D' Oro) had the same seiyuu... nya~ :D


	4. Gamble

Sound of Snow Falling

Special A © Minami Maki

Please Enjoy!

**...**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Gamble**

**...**

"Yahiro….Yahiroo…"

Yahiro lift his head and met brown orbs. He spoke no words and just stared past her. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Here, she was rushed her way to London, worried about him to only be welcomed by a daze Yahiro.

"Oi! Yahiro, what happened to you!" she asked as she held his shoulders and shook them. Yahiro looked at her, Sakura met his gaze.

"I…"

"I, what?" Sakura asked. Curiosity is slowly killing her. This behavior of Yahiro was really out of character and she was itching to know what's got to him.

"I was…"

"Hn?" Sakura continued to wait.

"I was… I was dumped." Yahiro said in a low voice. "Eh? What did you say?" Sakura leaned closer.

Yahiro lift his head. "I WAS DUMPED BY HER!" Yahiro said in rage. "NOT ONLY ONCE BUT I WAS DUMPED TWICE." Yahiro grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Eh? That's nothing new you know, Akira-chan dumped you before right." Sakura replied. Sakura stiffened as Yahiro gave him a glare.

"THAT'S WHY IT'S FRUSTRATING!" Yahiro replied back. "How dare she, how dare she dump me over that not so good-looking foreigner!" He slumped on the floor.

Sakura let out a sigh. _So in the end it was about his stupid pride, you're really foolish Yahiro._ Sakura thought in the back of her mind.

"I hate this." He said in a whisper. Sakura looked at his slumped form. "I hate that I'm actually getting hurt." He stood up and sat on the couch. He slouched and covered his face with his palms.

"Why am I feeling this, Sakura?" he asked in low voice. Sakura sat beside him and pat his back. "I'm not the best person you could ask for advice but all I know is that while chasing Jun, being rejected over and over hurt me more." Sakura replied.

Yahiro looked at her; he could see the sadness in her eyes. "But I know one thing, that this feeling of mine, I was glad that I was able to say it to him."

Tears started to fall on her eyes. "No matter how it hurts, I was glad that I was able to experience this emotion." Yahiro hugged her.

Minutes later, Yahiro released her from his embrace. Sakura wiped her tears away. "That's why I came here." She said. "I came here to settle this once and for all."

"Sakura…"

She turned his direction and smiled at him.

...

Megumi kept on turning on her bed. She was not able to catch any sleep. _That stupid Yahiro because of you I didn't get any sleep._

Megumi closed her eyes as the memories of what happened yesterday came flooding her mind. She never thought she could sum up the courage to tell him what she really thought.

It's a big step for her since she always stutters or ends up not saying anything at all when she's with Yahiro.

FLASHBACK

_"Yahiro." She said. She met his eyes._

_He just remained frozen there._

_"I… I've already decided to forget everything about you." She started. "Although I feel happy seeing you again, I'm tired."_

_"I don't want to get hurt anymore… so"_

_"I don't want to see you again."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Goodbye."_

Megumi got a pillow and covered her face.

"_Ah, I see." He replied._

"_I know that you don't want to see me again but I guess it can't be helped since I'll be attending the school right close to you, we might end up seeing each other." He said nonchalantly._

_Megumi looked at his face, his expression showed that he didn't really cared about what she said and it didn't affect him._

"_Stupid Megumi, why would Yahiro be affected, he doesn't even like you." She thought and felt a slight pain on her chest._

Megumi sat right up on the bed, the pillow fell on her side. "Stupid Yahiro-!" she got the pillow and threw it. "…at least act a bit hurt!"

She hugged her legs. Her resolved was starting to crumble. Just by seeing Yahiro, her resolve of forgetting him slowly crumbles.

"You're stupid as well, Megumi." She said to herself as she laid back on the bed again.

_You just ate all the words you just said._

_...  
_

"Nee-san!" A frantic Jun entered Megumi's room. Megumi quickly sat up from the bed.

"Eh? What's wrong, Jun?" Jun ran towards her, his face full of worried and slight fear. He leapt and hugged Megumi, the two crashed on the bed together.

"What's wrong with you?" Megumi asked as she struggled beneath Jun.

"I…"

"I?" She asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"I… I t..thou.. thought I ju..just saw Sa…Sa…Sakura on the str..street." Jun stuttered.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Megumi was confused as well but remembering that Yahiro's in London as well had a bit sense since the two are the closest friends.

"What should I do?" Jun asked trembling. "If she sees me, she would… she would… she might kill me!" Jun wailed as he buried his head on the crook of Megumi's neck.

"Hai, hai." She rubbed Jun's back to comfort him. "Sakura-chan, won't kill you. She likes you remember." She said. Jun raised his head and looked at his sister's face.

"Bu…?" Megumi put her finger in front of Jun's mouth to silence him. She smiled and nodded giving Jun assurance that everything's going to be fine.

"Jun, I think it's time for you to properly say something to Sakura-chan." Megumi said in a soft tone. Jun looked at his sister as she released him from her embrace.

"Sakura-chan needs to know what you really feel about her." She added. Jun looked away. "You need to tell her the truth, it's either you accept her or let her go so she can move on."

Jun knew that what his sister's telling him was true but he can't sum up the courage to talk to Sakura. But he could also tell the bitterness of his sister's tone.

"I understand, Megumi-chan." He looked at her. "Thank you." He smiled and she smiled back.

As Jun left her room, she sat on the couch near her window.

"I take back what I said, you're not the only foolish one Megumi." She said. "You and your brother are both foolish." She let out a sigh as she looked outside the window.

...

Sakura just left his room. Yahiro was still slumped on the couch. He was contemplating on what Sakura just said.

Even though his pride stops him from accepting it but Sakura was right. He needs to be a man and make a move.

"Damn you, Yamamoto Megumi." He said and let out a sigh. It seems that this time around the situation was reversed. Back then Megumi was the one chasing him but now it's him that'll be chasing her.

...

...

...

And it's a gamble he's willing to take.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Yo! Osashiburi.

Here's the latest chapter. Sorry for the long hiatus. I'll try to update in short intervals.

Reviews are well appreciated.


End file.
